Once upon an icecream
by ryulala
Summary: The world has its mysteries and its answers one desire to find out. The truth that was once hidden can now be exposed. The love that seems so weak yet so strong now existed. All this happen once upon an ice-cream...
1. Chapter 1: Once upon an icecream

First time writing a story!! If it turns out bad then too bad!! Although I kind of expected it too!

In case you don't know the _**BOLDED **_words are dreams... (In case you don't know!! `))

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters in this story...

Chapter 1: Once upon a time…

_**A little girl was walking along the corridors of a big castle surrounded by nothing but darkness. Without light, she couldn't see where she was going and soon found herself lost in a maze of darkness.**_

"Beep...beep...bepp...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' "Ah...!" Namine woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She rubbed her blue orbs and yawned. 'That was one scary dream…I wonder what happened…' she thought. She shook her head trying to get that nightmare out of her head. She got out of bed and headed to the shower. She stripped of her clothes and took a long refreshing bath before changing into her uniform. Today is the first day of High School and Namine was already feeling nervous. She'll be spending her first day at Gakuen Himitsu. The school for teens that is special in a way that they stand out in their old schools. Namine was chosen to enrol in this school. She hadn't found her special ability but knew she was special as she was always called 'The White Witch' in her middle school. Since she has pale skin and light blonde hair and loves white she was always bullied. Her classmates would start calling her names like 'Ghost' or 'Witch'. She ignored it but deep inside she couldn't take it. Everyday would be hell for her. She thought that maybe this new school would help her fit in since she was 'chosen'. She looked at the girl in the mirror and sighed. 'I guess I really do look like a white witch....' 'You're beautiful dear…' Namine turned and saw her mother staring at her and smiling.

Her mother was different. She was beautiful. She has brown eyes which matched her hair and perfect skin tone that matches her appearance. Namine smiled lovingly at her other and gave her a warm hug before going down to eat breakfast. She gobbled down her food and kissed her mother before going off. 'Have a fun day at school Namine…''Thanks mom!!! And I'll try!' Namine rushed to school thinking that it's better if she had a good start by coming early on the first day of school. She didn't run as that will tire her so walking fast was what she was doing. She walked a little bit too fast and didn't notice the banana peel on the ground. She slipped, losing her balanced and fell on the ground in a sitting position. 'Ouch!!' She heard someone say. She looked up and saw a pair of feet walking towards her. 'That must have hurt!' He lend a helping hand and pulled me back up. She smiled without looking at him and rubbed my bottom to ease the pain.' Are you alright?' He asked with a soothing voice that made her heart waver. She looked up to see two beautiful blue eyes staring at her. She blushed a little and took a step back. 'Ye-yeah I-I'm fine.' She stuttered. He smiled and began introducing himself. 'I'm Roxas! Roxas HIkari!' He took out his hands from his pocket to shake hands with Namine. Namine hesitated and tried to introduce herself without stuttering. 'Namine, Tsukiyomi Namine.' She took his hands and shook it lightly.

There was silence after that and Namine took the opportunity to look at Roxas. He had gravity defying and blonde hair which was darker than hers, it was messed up but it looks good on him. After scanning his looks, she scanned his attire. It was similar to hers but it was a guy version. Namine thought.' Could he be attending Gakuen Himitsu as well?' 'Hmm…his uniform is similar to mine and also has the same logo." Namine boost up her courage to ask him about his school. "Um...Roxas w-what school are y-you attending?" Namine's cheeks turned a slight pink when she heard herself stutter. "Oh. Gakuen Himitsu." Namine's hypothesis was right.'I'm right!' she cheered in her thoughts. "Why'd you ask?" Namine stopped cheering and replied with a smile. "That's the school I go to!" "That's great! We can walk to school together! But…I haven't seen you around before. You're a new student?" Namine nodded in reply. "Then I'll show you around!" He smiled and this made Namine's heart beat go faster. "Come on! Let's get going!" Roxas walked ahead of her and waved his arm, signalling her to follow him.

They walked along the streets which were full of shops. Namine wandered her eyes, eyeing every single shop that they passed. She was too distracted tat she didn't notice that Roxas had stopped. She kept on walking and than bumped on Roxas's back. Her cheeks turned red of embarrassment and looked at Roxas. He was smiling at her which made her looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Roxas notice Namine starring at him and this made him blush Roxas turned around to hide his pink cheeks from Namine. "Um…so… Namine, do you want an ice-cream?" Namine noticed that he had turned around so she answered softly, embarrassed of her previous actions. "Ok" Roxas walked to the shops which were selling ice-creams and ordered his favourite flavoured ice-cream. Sea salt ice-cream. "Two sea salt ice-cream please." The shopkeeper gave him two blue coloured ice-creams. "Thank you!" He turned and walked to Namine.

Namine saw Roxas walking towards her holding two ice-creams in his hands. She walked towards him so that he wouldn't have to walk so far. "Here you go!" Roxas handed her an ice-cream. She examined it before tasting it. She wasn't sure if the ice-cream was edible or not as she has never seen or tasted anything like this. Namine hesitated to ask. "Um… Roxas what flavour is this ice-cream?" Roxas looked at her with a shocked expression as this flavour was the most popular in town. Remembering that she was new, he replied with a soft smile. "That's Sea salt ice-cream. It's the most popular in town. Try it. Don't be fooled by its name, it might be salty but at the same time it can be sweet!" Namine looked at him with a confused expression. She hesitated but gave it a try. The ice-cream tasted salty but when the taste goes down the throat it was really sweet. She continued licking her ice-cream and soon was addicted to it. Roxas looked at her and smiled, watching her licking her ice-cream like a five year-old kid. Roxas looked at the clock tower located right in the middle of the street shops. He looked at the time and noticed that there was still enough time before the first period starts. He thought of something and looked at Namine who was still eating her ice-cream. "Hey Namine! I've got a place to show you!" Namine looked up to see Roxas but before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him to the clock tower. Namine wanted to say something but before coming up with anything they have reached their destination.

Namine found herself on top of the clock tower. Roxas sat down and Namine sat beside him fearing that she might fall off. Namine looked down below her and saw a bustling city working hard to earn money. She turned to Roxas and notice that he was starring at the sky. She turned to look at the sky. What she saw was a magnificent view. The sky was not azure but a much brighter colour. It was orange. As though, the sun was setting but it was actually 8 in the morning. The sky made her feel so relaxed. Her mind was full of delightful thoughts instead of unpleasant wants. The light from the sun was casting an orange glow over Twilight Town. Namine finally knows why Twilight Town was always orange even at night there was still a bit of orange. It's because of the sky. Roxas turned to look at Namine and saw her beaming. His cheeks turned pink and turned to look at the sky again. Namine somehow felt comfortable sitting at the clock tower event though it was so high up. With Roxas here beside she feels that nothing can harm her.

There was an awkward silence and Namine came up with a question to star up a conversation. "Roxas…have you been here before?" Roxas looked at Namine and answered "Yeah. With my friends." Namine felt a slight disappointment as she thought that this was his first time here…and also with her. Before Namine could say anything Roxas continued what he was going to say. "But…somehow today feels different. It feels nice." Namine blushed and looked at her watch to avoid Roxas's gaze. "Oh no! It's already 8.15! We're gonna be late for class!" Namine stood up and grabbed Roxas by his hand. They rushed down the stairs of the clock tower and left the streets. Namine forced herself to run fast but she was too tired to run. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. Roxas looked at her worriedly. "Namine, are you alright?" Namine looked up to see Roxas looking at her with a worried look on his face. Namine tried to act strong but failed. She didn't want to be a burden to Roxas so she stood up looking as fine as always. She gave Roxas a fake smile and carried on her way to school but walking this time.

Walking side by side with Roxas was nice but there was an awkward silence. She took a quick glace at Roxas and realize that she really like him as her heart was beating really fast and she constantly blushed when he moved closer to her. Namine remembered her mother saying something about 'True love'. It was an indescribable feeling that you can't describe but you can feel. It comes from your heart and not from your mind. It is found when you truly love this person. It is such a difficulty to forget him even though you tried do hard. Once you love someone, they will stay in your heart forever. She remembered that her mother giving her tips for her true love.

"If you want him to stay with you forever you can do it by eating the same ice-cream together. After finishing your ice-cream take his stick and your own stick and place it on top of each other making a cross sign. Even though it's a cross, it doesn't mean you hate that person. After placing both of the sticks on top of each other, write a heart on the intersecting point. Write your name on one stick and your love on the other stick and this will grant you an eternity love.'

Namine thought of it and decided to try it for her and Roxas. She hesitated asking Roxas for his stick but gained enough courage to do it. "Roxas, can I please have your ice-cream stick?" She asked slowly preventing any stuttering. Roxas was curious of why she wanted his ice-cream stick but shrugged it off thinking she collects ice-cream sticks. "Sure." He handed her his ice-cream stick and Namine took it without hesitation. "Thank you!" She beamed. Roxas turned his face to hide his slightly red cheeks. Namine shoved both her's and Roxas's stick in her pockets. Both continued walking in silence until they reached their destination. "Here we are!" Roxas said surprising Namine. Namine eyed the school and took a peek. It was big on the outside but bigger on the inside. Namine observed all the students. They seem to fit in perfectly. They in fact look normal. Namine felt the nervous. She was scared that she wouldn't like the last time and then she would have to move again. But she wouldn't because she had already found someone. Roxas had entered the school but stopped when Namine wasn't following him. "Namine aren't you coming?" Namine looked at him with a nervous expression. Roxas noticed this and rushed to her to comfort her. "Namine, are you nervous?" Namine nodded her head. Roxas took her hand and lead her into the school. Namine looked up from the ground and saw that Roxas and her were holding hands. Her cheeks turned pink. "Don't worry Namine. I'm here. You'll never be alone." He smiled. Namine didn't feel nervous anymore, with Roxas by her side she felt really comfortable.

Roxas and Namine walked past the school courtyard together. There were students staring at them. Some were death glares while some were staring at them with their mouth open wide as if they were shock seeing them together. "Wow. Roxas must be popular to have students staring at us." Namine thought. He pushed the door open and gestured Namine to go in first. "Ladies first." Roxas said with a soothing voice that can make any girl fall for him. "Why, thank you kind sir." Namine replied with a polite bow. She entered the school and was amazed of how beautiful the school was. It had a grand staircase leading to other parts of the school. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Namine scanned the room for any sign of the school office. "If you're looking for the office, it's upstairs. Come, I'll show you." Both climbed the stairs but this time they weren't holding hands as Roxas felt that Namine was confident now. As soon as they reach the top, the sign 'School Office" could be seen. "Well, there it is." Roxas said pointing towards the office. Namine nodded her head as a sign for thanking him and went into the office.

She looked around for a teacher in the office. A woman appeared behind the front desk. She had long black hair which was tied at the end. Her skin was fair and she was wearing a black coloured blouse with a white tie. She looked over at Namine and greeted her. "Good morning dear. Do you need anything?" Namine greeted her before saying anything. "Yeah. I'm a new student here and I came to get my schedule." "Oh. You must be Tsukiyomi Namine. Well, here are you schedule and locker keys. You locker number is on you schedule. Do you need any help around the school?" Namine smiled at the teacher politely giving her a "No. Thank you' look." Thanks but I already have one waiting for me outside." She bowed before leaving the office.

"_She must be the one." The teacher who assisted Namine was talking to someone who was in the office with her. "Yes. Indeed she is. The voice was coming from a man with long silver hair." "Looks like she hasn't found her power yet." The teacher smiled at him with a delight look on her face. "Don't worry. She will, sooner or later."_

Namine left the office and to her surprise, she saw no one waiting for her. She looked around that area for Roxas. He was nowhere to be found. 'Where could he be? He would never leave without telling me. Maybe he ditched me to hang out with his friends? No! Bad thoughts Namine! Roxas wouldn't do such a thing! Maybe he went to the bathroom…yeah…I think that's it.' After coming up with that thought, she leaned against the wall near the office and waited for Roxas. She waited…and waited and waited. 'Still no sign of Roxas. Where could he be?' Namine got fed up as she has waited for thirty minutes for just one guy to show up! She stormed off, deciding to tour the school without any 'tour guide'. Namine still felt sad when Roxas had just left her like that." Roxas wouldn't do this, right? He must have a valid reason for leaving. I'm sure he has but still… he said I'll never be alone. Then, what's this? Aren't I'm alone now?' She shook her head to stop thinking about Roxas. She was walking along the corridors of the school, hoping to find someone who can help her. Namine admitted that she felt lonely walking by herself in a big school so she decided finding someone is a great start.

Namine turned to every corner when she had the chance which leads her to being even more lost. "Where am I?" Namine said out loud. She scanned the corridor for anyone but there was no one. It was an empty corridor. She started to get so annoyed that she threw her schedule on the ground. "Ugh! Where the heck is everyone?" Is this corridor off limits for students or something?" She shouted out loud but her shout didn't affect anything. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. Namine got worried and quicken her pace. Now she was hoping to find someone, in fact anyone. She didn't want to be alone in the corridor especially when it's dark. Even though she searched everywhere there was no one around. Namine stopped for a moment to catch her breath. 'I seriously need to build up my stamina!' After she was energize she was thinking of searching for something to drink but that thought immediately changed when the lights started to go out.

Namine was frightened of the dark. She hated when it was dark, especially when you're all alone. She didn't want to stand in the dark all alone so she ran as fast as she could away from the darkness. This time, she was panicking. 'Where are you Roxas? I need you! Roxas, please, don't leave me alone! Roxas!' She didn't even run that far but still her energy was draining. 'I can't run anymore! I've got to stop!' Namine stop in the middle of nowhere. She was breathing hard, trying to gain more energy and run further than before. Namine looked up from her feet to see yellow eyes staring at her. More yellow eyes started reappearing making Namine really scared. "Who are you monsters? Where did you come from?" There was silence. Namine couldn't bear it. She wanted to run away and be in Roxas's arm, feeling his warmth, comforting her with his soothing voice. Her thoughts were disturbed by something pulling her down. Namine looked down to see a black hole forming, pulling her down. She tried to fight back but she was too weak to overcome the strong force pulling her. "Help! Somebody, help me!" She thought it was the end of her. Her life was about to end at such a young age. She even found somebody who she truly loves and now she couldn't even be with him. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Roxas…I-I lo-love you…" It wasn't audible but she said it. Even though she knew he couldn't hear it, at least she confessed.

Just when she thought her life was going to end, she saw a hand above her. It seems as if the hand is trying to reach her. Namine didn't hesitate. She didn't care whose hand it was she just wanted to get out of here. She stretched her hand to reach the person's hand. The hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up with a great amount of force. Namine thought 'this hand…it seems familiar…the warmth of this person's hand makes me feel so safe.' Through those tired eyes of hers, she caught sight of a vague figure that she recognized. It was Roxas. Roxas has been calling her name ever since she was saved from the darkness. "Namine! You're alive! I was so worried!" Roxas pulled her into a hug. Namine turned pink but she felt so happy when Roxas was by her side. "Roxas, thank you." Namine voiced out. "Roxas…what was that just now?" Namine began wondering how Roxas found her. Roxas ignored her question and began apologizing. "Namine, I'm truly sorry! I left you alone! Even though I said you'll never be alone, I left you! I'm really sorry!" Namine felt disappointed that Roxas did leave her but seeing Roxas so worried, it made her forgive him so easily. "That's okay Roxas. I forgive you. "Roxas let go of her, and put out his pinkie finger." From today onwards, I'm gonna protect you. I'll be you bodyguard Namine. I will never leave you alone. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out the truth

sorry!!!!!!! it's been so long since my last update!! i've been buzzy lately.

Chapter 2: Finding out the truth

Namine smiled after Roxas offered to be her bodyguard and gave him a slight peck on his cheeks.

" Thank you, Roxas!" Roxas blushed but was happy that Namine accepted his offer.

Both got up and stood there in silence.

" So,uh... are you sure you're not hurt?" Roxas looked to the gorund to hide his blush.

" Yeah. Um... l-lets not waste time. We got to get to class." Namine lead the way but stopped.

" Um...why don't you lead the way.." Her cheek turned pink after reailising that she was a new student and didn't know this school so chuckled and caught up with Namine.

He entwined his fingers with hers and walked to their class. They were lucky that they had the same class but unfortunate when it comes to the truth. Roxas lead Namine to their class and also gave her a tour around the school. Namine didn't like the idea that her day would start out bad. She was nervous. Her hands were all seaty and Roxas waws chuckling beside her.

" What's so funny?" Namine blushed, making an angry exrpression.

"Nothing. It's just that, you're so nervous. I can feel it." Roxas couldn't stop laughing. He was laughing so hard that he didn't realise Namine was going ahead.

She went straight to the class. Her feet stopped. ' This is it Namine. You can do it'  
Her hand moved to the door knob. In a slow motion, the door knob turned. " What's wrong?" Namine felt herself jumped.

She nodded giving Roxas a reassuring smile. Her smile didn't satisfy him. He pushed the door open and strolled into the classroom. Namine followed him like a lost puppy. Her heart was thumping very fast. She did not dare to face the class. Roxas whispered to the teacher telling him about who knows what.

The teacher nodded, leaving Namine lost and confused as Roxas made his way to his seat.

' Wait! Roxas! Don't leave me alone! ' Namine fiddled with her skirt as she turned to face the students. Her face was burning. She wasn't used to this. She felt stares, so many of them. To be exact, 40 pairs.

' Wait a minute... 40? ' She thought. Why,no... How? She hadn't much time to count the students and yet the answer is already provided even before the question is revealed. Her mind was full of questions. This was unexpected for such an ordinary girl.

" Ehm. it seems we have a new student." the teacher turned to Namine motioning her to introduce herself.

" Um...My name is Tsukiyomi Namine. NIce to meet you." She paused." All!" Her 'All' was louder than the rest of her words.

The students chuckled. Namine's nervousness worsen. ' Good job Namine. First day in school and you are already the laughing stock'

The teacher cleared his throat, silencing the students. " Please be more appreciative. Sorry Namine. Please make way to your seat. It's right over there, by the window." The teacher pointed his index finger to the seat. Namine walked to appointed seat and set on her chair. She hung her bag on the hook and make herself more comgfortable.

After Namine was done, the teacher cleared his throat again." Now then, my of you might know me but some of you might not. I am Genesis but this name is never to be spoken anywhere in the school grounds. I NEVER want to hear the word ' Genesis ' at all. Instead call me G."

A student rose his hand." But you said it just now."

The students laughed. G-sensei hushed the students. His face looked so fierce that it scared students finally quiet down making G-sensei more relaxed.

" That's good. Silence is the best. Now lets be-" He was about to begin but was interrupted by another hand being raised. This time by a girl. " G-sensei, why must SHE be in ou class?" The girl's SHE was loud and clear and obviously SHE was referring to Namine.

Namine looked down. She didn't like being hated already for the first day of school. She just wanted to fit in but she's becoming too outstanding. "Now,now Selphie. She's a new student. You might not know she holds a great power in her. " G-sensei glared at Selphie. Selphie responded with an irritated look.

" No more interruptions. Let's begin." G-sensei began lecturing. Namine couldn't concentrate. If one person hates her, soon everyone will. It'll be the same like last time. Namine felt her heart sank but fought her negative thoughts. 'Don't worry Namine. You're not alone. Roxas is here.'

She didn't want to think any negative thoughts so she listened to G-sense's lecture. He was lecturing about his lessons, the rules and regulations. projetcs, and other things a teacher would normally say on the first day of school. The lecture didn't keep her entertained. Her gaze averted to the students.

She scanned the class, looking for anyone who she knows but none was found. Next, she scanned for students who seem nice and friendly. Her eyes layed on Selphie. Oh how she hated her. Her hair was so 'flippy' that it made her want to straighten it. The way she laughed and talked sickened her.

She moved to the person beside her. It was Kairi. Her red hair flowed over her violet eyes outshine her face. She was beautiful. Beside her was Sora. He had gravity defying hair, similar to Roxas but the colour was brown darker than Roxas. 'Eh...Kairi?Sora? Who the hell are they? How do i know them?'Namine was now more confused than ever.

This was only her first day of school and she knows her classmate already. Her mind was now full with qeustions. She looked over at Sora. He looked like Roxas. As she stared at Sora, he turned to her and smiled. Namine didn't know how to react. She returned him with a soft smile. ' He was the first in the class to smile at still, how do i know him, and that Kairi girl?'

She searched for the answers. She hadn't seen them before in her whole life and now she just know them. This is really weird. The bell rung, ' Guess i have to think later. I wonder what lesson do i have next.'

Namine checked her schedule and had a happy expression on her face.

' Yosh! Art's next! i hope the teacher is nice!' She kept her schedule and took out a white coloured sketchbook. Her gaze was on the whiteboard. She sketched the front of the class. It was drawn with ease but lost control of the pencil when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She dropped her pencil on the floor. Namine was frustrated. She didn't like when people interrupted her while she was drawing. She bent down to pick up the pencil but another hand reached it before hers.

" Sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to introduce myself. My name's Kairi."

Namine looked at her with a surprise expression. 'It's that Kairi girl. But why does she want to talk to me? I'm an outcast. Most of them already don't like me'

" Namine?" Kairi had a confused expression on her face. Namine averted her gaze to Kairi and gave her a warm smile.

" Hi Kairi. You're the first in the class to talk to me. I'm happy." Kairi replied with a smile.

" Thank you Namine. Oh! I'm sorry that Selphie had to say such mean things to such a bitch. She does that to everyone. She thinks she's the top and all. i despise her."

" That's okay. I get that a lot." Namine sensed that Kairi was staring at her sketch. " You're a good artist Namine." Namine was happy that Kairi liked her drawing. She feels a special bond forming between Kairi and her.

" Thanks!" Namine beamed. " I see you've met Roxas." Kairi replied and winked at Namine.

She blushed." Y-yeah but we're only friends, nothing more."

" It's okay Namine. You can tell me. I'll tell you my secret too. Namine didn't know how to react. ' Can she really be trusted? What if this wholething is a plan of that bitch? BUt Kairi is a nice girl'

" Um...ok." Kairi was eagerly waiting for the secret. She leaned in closer so that nobody else could hear.

" I-i like him..." Namine hesitated of what to say next but found the answer when her hands toucched her skirts pocket.

" Once upon an ice-cream..." Namine's face was red but felt relieve she had told her feelings to someone she can trust.

"Once upon an ice-cream...that's nice." Namine smiled." What about you Kairi?Who do you like?" Kairi's face turned red. She hesitated but told Namine since she promised.

" You see that guy over there?" She pointed her finger at Sora. " Sora?" Namine asked while looking at him.

" How do you know him?" Kairi's face showed curiosity but Namine didn't want her to suspect anything.

" I don't know. I just know." Namine didn't know how to answer but that was the best she could give.

" Oh okay." Kairi seem satisfied with the answer. Bfore both girls could say say anything, a teacher walked in.

" Guess we have to talk later. Bye Namine!" Kairi headed to her seat. The teacher introduced herself as Aerith Gainsborough. The first art lesson was fun. They could draw anything or anyone in the classroom. Namine wanted to draw Roxas but girls huddled around him.

"Look's like he's really, really popular. Let's see...who to draw.." Namine said to herself. She scanned the classroom and spotted someone or maybe two people drawing each other.

" WHat a nice couple" She took out her drawing pencil and began sketching them. It didn't take her a long time to finish it.

" All done." " That's a nice drawing Namine" Namine jumped a little. She turn to see Aerith-sensei smiling at her.

" Thank you, Aerith -sensei." She continued walking around the class, complementing beautiful drawings. Soon the bell rang. Aerith-sensei walked to the front of the class and announced.

" Please hand in your art work by the end of today. I expect everyone's work to be there."She walked out of the class carrying, some sketches with her.

Namine examined her schedule once again ." Lunch break. Finally! I'll be able to see Roxas again." She turned to see Kairi standing beside her.

"Hey Namine, Let's eat together! Come, i'll show you my favourite spot." She took Namine's hand Aand lead her out of the classroom.

"Where are we going?" Namine voiced out. " You'll' see!" Kairi quickened her pace ad soon they arrived at their destination.

It was a garden, surrounded by beautiful roses and daisies." Beautiful..." It was such a beautiful scene that she couldn't stop smiling. It was as beautiful as the clock tower. The sunlight was making the pond in the garden to gleam. It was the now as beautiful as the flower in the garden but it was special. It was happy.

Namine couldn't stop looking at the pond. She was attracted to it. She walked to the pond and at stared her reflection. It was different than the one in the morning. This Namine looked more beautiful,like a princess. Namine was surprised but at the same time happy.  
She realized that what her mother said was true. but it soon changed when the pond was turning black.

She was shocked. SHe took three steps back before something unwanted came out. She turned to look at her surroundings. It wasn't the beautiful garden anymore. It was darkness, again.

Namine tried to search for Kairi but she wasn't there. " Kairi!Kairi! Where are you?" There was no reply. Namine panicked.

'NO! I don't want to be alone in the darkness again.!' She wanted to run away but heard somebody calling her name.

"Namine." She turned. It was coming from the beautiful pond." Namine" It was calling her name again.

" What do you want?" Namine tried to sound brave but it was frightened. There was no reply. Namine wanted to run away but a force was pulling her towards the pond but fought back.

She didn't want to be pulled into darkness struggled but stopped when she felt that the force was gone. She looked down and saw the pond. Namine turned and tried to run but felt there was an invisible wall in front of her.

She couldn't escape. Namine was tired after trying to break free from the barrier that she was in. She sat down on her knees and looked into the pond. She was shocked when she saw Roxas. He was fighting all those yellow eyed monsters. The scenes changed constantly. There was one scene where Roxas and two other people were eating sea salt ice-cream on the clock tower.

It was a similar scene when Roxas and Namine were eating together. Namine asked herself.

" Could this be the 'friends' that Roxas was talking about?"

" Yes it is" It was the voice. The voice that was calling her name."Who are you?And... how did you know?" Namine didn't expect a reply but there was.

"My identity does not concern you, my dear. It's the answers to your questions that were causing problems. Do you want to know?"

Namine didn't know how to respond but she desperately needed to know the truth." I need to know." The reply from the voice was fast but almost inaudible for Namine.

" Roxas is the key to your answers, but Sora knows the truth. Roxas weilds one key while Sora weilds the other. Join them together and you'll know the answer." The voice sounded softer after every word and soon it disappeared.

Namine was confused. Her questions weren't answered in stead more questions were asked. All without answers. Namine tried asking again.

"What do you mean? i don't get it!" There was no reply. Namine was frustrated. SHe needed answers but none was given. She splashed the water onto her face. Her vision became blur. Namine closed her eyes and opened it.

She felt her heart jump. This wasn't her was someone else. She wanted her vision back. She closed her eyes once more and opened it to see Sora smiling at her.

Namine was more confused now, but what made her confused even more was when Sora changed to , she was seeing Roxas in stead of Sora.  
Namine rubbed her eyes. Now there was a different scene. Roxas was coming out of Sora in a ghostly form as though Roxas was his..."NObody?"

Once that word was said, Namine got her vision back and everything was back to normal. Namine found herself sitting on her knees but this time someone was beside her.

"Namine!Are you okay?"

" Roxas..." Roxas pulled her into another warm hug. "Namine, i failed again! I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry."

Namine missed Roxas warm hugs. She let her head fall onto his chest." Namine?" Roxas looked down to see her fast asleep. He smile and carried her to the Nurse office in a bridal way. As they past the corridors, all eyes were on them.

"Did my eyes deceive me? Why is Roxas carrying that new gril?" Selphie's voice was the first to be heard.  
Namine was still fast asleep.

" You wanna know the answer, Selph?" Roxas voice was deep and it sounded annoyed.

" It's because i'm her bodyguard."

Selphie was taken aback. Roxas walked past her as though she wasn't there. Selphie muttered under he breath." You'll pay for it Namine."

Roxas layed Namine down on the bed. He looked at her with worried eyes."Namine..."He still felt guilty for not protecting her. He sat by the bed and held her hand.

"Namine, I can't kiss you becaues you're not sleeping beauty. I can't sing with you because you're not Snow White. I can't dance with you because you're not Cinderella. But I can protect you because you're my Namine." Roxas layed his head on the bed and fell asleep.

o0o

Oh my god!! touching isn't it!! but this story is really giving me a headache!! well ill try to solve this story and the mystery behind Roxas .neXT chap...Who are you Roxas?  
Remember the dream?thats one mystery too!the dream continues in the next chapter!!!


End file.
